


Your Data or Mine?

by SquiffyRogue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Porn with Light Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, consensual hacking, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Even the best laid plans can be full of unexpected surprises but that's all part of the fun. What should have been a simple infiltration job ends with Sombra thrown back on a hotel bed with Satya, one of Vishkar's leading architects.





	1. Keylogging

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I posted anything. This was originally going to be a one chapter, one-shot but then ideas happened where it'll be best to split this into three smutty chapters.

There were many scenarios Sombra planned for when taking her latest infiltration mission from Talon. Security codes and bypasses, guards and witnesses, location and time of day. Just a few of the logistics she had to take into consideration. Most of all she had to be able to change and adapt to her surroundings. One mistake could cost her everything, and really, that was a huge part of the thrill.    
  
But even with the most careful planning and crafting of different possible situations, what ended up actually happening was always a surprise. Tonight was the biggest one yet and shaping up to be her favorite by far.    
  
The day had been a whirlwind and Sombra still wasn't entirely able to follow how stealing schematics from Vishkar had led to her being thrown against a hotel bed with one of their leading architects slowly undressing down to her lace underwear and bra. She can't help but chuckle as the woman takes an extra moment to neatly fold her clothes and set them aside on the bedside table.     
  
“Damn, Satya, you planned for this, didn’t you?” Sombra snickers, her eyes tracing over every curve and the way the thin fabric managed to perfectly support the architect’s breasts. Even in the dimly lit room it was easy to take in the beauty before her as legs straddled her hips.    
  
“One should always strive to look their best,” Satya smiles and splayed hands bunch and smooth Sombra’s top a few times as they teasingly explore her frame. A content hum escapes her lips as the offending fabric is soon pulled off but the pleased look doesn't last long. Her face soon scrunches up as if she bit a lemon when Sombra’s black sports bra is revealed. “Apparently I am alone in this way of thinking.”   
  
“Function over form, chica,” Sombra lifts her arms over her head to stretch her torso out more and arc her back just enough to accentuate her breasts. “Sometimes I gotta run a lot, but I'm sure you'll like what's under it even more.”   
  
“For more than one reason the sooner this is gone, the better,” Satya huffs and hooks her fingers underneath the elastic brim to pull it up and over Sombra’s head to fold and place with the rest of their clothing. A smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth as her right hand hand massages one of Sombra’s breasts and brings the nipple to a stiff peak with a few flicks of her thumb.    
  
“Told you,” Sombra says through a smug chuckle.    
  
“The bar was set low, but you are correct,” Satya giggles, leaning down to take the hacker’s lips in her own. The softness is offset by the lightly bitter taste of coffee clinging to her tongue once hers is allowed entry to explore.    
  
Soft moans are passed back and forth between the kiss as Sombra runs her fingers against Satya’s scalp, down through her hair, and back again. Her sounds soon grow more pleading and frustrated from one breast getting all the attention from the architect’s hand while the other is completely ignored. She tries to move Satya’s left hand into place but is met with resistance.    
  
“Come on, chica,” Sombra groans after breaking the kiss. “I need more of you.”   
  
Satya pauses as if mauling something over in her mind then gives a small nod, “I understand.” Her head dips down to take the neglected breast into her mouth and tease the nipple by alternating licking and sucking in a perfect rhythm that makes Sombra give a yelp of pleasure. Even as her mind grows clouded with lust, one thing sticks outs. Satya was using her mouth and right hand to tease and explore her body. The moment clothes had been removed she had all but stopped using her left.    
  
“Hey,” Sombra cups the architect’s cheek to gain her attention. “You can use your left hand. It doesn't bother me,” she can't help but give a comforting snicker. “Shit, given all the tech upgrades I have, I'd be a hypocrite if it did.”   
  
Another pause and Satya averts her gaze, “I cannot.”   
  
“Why?” Sombra arches a brow and brings her other hand up to Satya’s face to ensure full attention. The woman had been so confident before but now this one thing seemed to shaken it.    
  
“I cannot feel as well with it,” Satya sighs, bringing her left prosthetic hand up to lay overtop of Sombra’s. “I can feel pressure and extreme temperature changes but...”   
  
Sombra takes her prosthetic in her hand to pull it up to her face and pepper it with kisses. “But..?”   
  
Satya pulls it away and replaces it with her right hand to run her thumb against the hacker’s full lips. “I want to be able to feel every bit of you.”   
  
The corner of Sombra’s mouth pulls into a devious, lopsided grin as a plan has already taken hold. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?”   
  
“No.”   
  
Sombra remains motionless except for blinking a few times until laughter rips through her to the point of tears. “D-Damn, chica! You didn't even hesitate! I mean, fair. I did steal key Vishkar schematics just hours ago.”   
  
“Precisely,” Satya giggles and shakes her head. “However, I admit curiosity.”   
  
Fingertips glow purple and leave a pixelated trail as they dance up and down Satya’s prosthetic. “Can I try something?” It was one thing to hack for work or fun, but given their current position and intimacy it required asking for permission rather than possibility asking for forgiveness later.    
  
Satya watches the digital trail and visibly shivers, “Yes, you may.”   
  
Sombra’s grin can be felt through the kiss she places on Satya’s neck while her fingers do the work. Purple pixels quickly consume every exposed inch of the architect’s prosthetic. Hacking into security systems took work even if it wasn't an issue for Sombra, but hacking into something that gave her permission opened up new doors that would otherwise be tricky to access. After a few moments work on Satya’s arm, as well as leaving loving marks in her neck, the hack snaps her fingers for the pixels to dissipate. “There. Give it a go, yeah?”   
  
It takes a moment for the tingling sensation to subside but the fact she was even feeling that was weird and invigorating. Satya flexes her fingers and gives a small test by running them through Sombra’s hair. Her eyes widen as she can actually feel every strand and how the long parts felt different from the shaved. It was as if her left arm had been asleep with a pinched nerve the last few years and had finally relaxed to have proper sensation again just like her right. “Impossible..?”   
  
“Nothing is impossible with me, amiga,” Sombra grins wide and proudly puffs out her chest to the best of her ability. “Go ahead and do whatever you'd like, hm? It might need a little calibration.”   
  
Satya barely hears Sombra as she's already busy exploring and touching every bit of the woman underneath her with both hands. What was usually a stark difference in sensations was now suddenly equal and something she planned on taking full advantage of. A second later, Sombra’s panties are wriggled off, folded, and placed aside. Even with regaining a proper sensation of feel in her left hand, it doesn't stop Satya from being able to take in and enjoy the hacker’s softly toned form. Two fingers trace down between her breasts to her naval and continue south until stopping amidst the thatch of short, thick hair.    
  
“Exquisite,” Satya softly mutters, still coming to terms with being able to tell different textures apart with her prosthetic.    
  
“I know I am,” Sombra chuckles and arches her hips pleadingly towards the architect. “Don't just stop there.”   
  
“I do not make a habit of leaving something I start uncompleted,” Satya smiles. Her fingers slide against Sombra’s slick folds and she ravishes in equal parts being able to feel how the sticky wetness clings to prosthetic as well as knowing the hacker’s level of arousal was all due to her.    
  
Sombra bites down on the side of her lower lip to keep from making a sound. The way Satya worked her fingers turned the hacker in putty, but she couldn’t let on so easily. If this is what the architect was capable of normally, it drove her imagination wild with what she would do with purposeful effort.    
  
“Now who is holding back?” Satya giggles softly, giving the little nub of nerves a teasing flick of her thumb. Sombra squeaks out a sound almost instantly in response which only makes the architect hum contently. What little facade Sombra had put up was easily seen through.    
  
“Shit,” Sombra grumbles and throws an arm over her face to hide the blush that burned across her cheeks.    
  
Satya pulls the hacker’s arm down to take her lips in a quick kiss before plunging two fingers into her core. Sombra can’t stop the lust-filled gasp as she throws her arms around the architect’s shoulders for equal parts support and to pull her closer. The perfect rhythm is found quickly as Satya moves her fingers in and almost completely out, and Sombra’s hips thrust them back in a little deeper each time.   
  
“Satya,” Sombra moans the name like prayer; a plea for more.    
  
Satya doesn’t want to give in to the hacker’s desires. Not yet. She was enjoying all of the different sensations of being inside. From the slick, lightly textured walls to the warmth, to the way every movement made the muscles contract and loosen around. It was thrilling. Not only was it her actions causing the hacker such pleasure but she was able to feel it with her left hand in ways she never thought she would again. “Thank you,” Satya whispers against the shell of Sombra’s ear and adds her thumb to apply friction and pressure to the hacker’s clit.    
  
Sombra isn’t sure why she is being thanked but doesn’t have time to entertain that thought long as passion consumes her. She digs her nails deep into Satya’s shoulders as her entire body jerks underneath. With one final moan she tumbles over her climax and melts into the architect’s arms while she’s brought through her waves of orgasm. Another kiss is placed on her lips then on her forehead as Satya brushes a few wayward strands of hair back from Sombra’s face.    
  
“Damn, chica,” Sombra finally manages even as her breathing is still ragged. She cups Satya’s face in her hands to pull her into another grinning kiss. Her world was still spinning from the afterglow. As soon as she regained more of her senses she has every intention of turning the tables on the architect.    
  
But then Sombra watches as Satya grins and slides off of her and the bed to put her clothes back on.    
  
“Chica?” Sombra props herself up on an elbow. “We have the hotel for the night. Even if you don’t wanna—“ She cuts off when she sees Satya take a small drive from the hacker’s clothes. The drive that she had stashed all of Vishkar’s schematics. “Hey! I worked hard to get those!”   
  
“To steal, but I worked harder to create them into being,” Satya stashes the drive into a small pocket and giggles when Sombra tried to navigate getting out of the bed only to end up in a tangled mess in the sheets with her body half on the floor and half on the mattress.    
  
Sombra didn’t know it was possible for herself to be more turned on and pissed off at the same time yet here she was. Naked, outwitted, and still woozy from the afterglow to properly retaliate. “I’ll just steal them again, you know!”   
  
Satya turns back from the door to walk back to the hacker. She squats down in order to kiss her one last time. “I look forward to it,” she whispers, running her left hand against Sombra’s cheek before standing to leave once more. She stops as she opens the door and glances back over her shoulder, “Do be sure to wear a better bra next time.”   
  
Sombra was at a loss for words until a curse comes as the rest of her body falls off the bed and hits the floor with a thud. Of all the things she planned for, she could not have foreseen ending up in bed with one of Vishkar’s top architects, having some of the best sex, and having information she stole then stolen back.    
  
“Gabe is gonna give me such shit when I get back,” Sombra snickers to herself. She can’t help but give a pleased hum as Satya’s last words replay in her mind. There would definitely be a next time and she’d do more than just improve her underwear. Satya might have gotten the best of her this time, but that just gave way to the thrill of figuring out how to outdo her during their next engagement.


	2. DDoS'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to prepare for something is to intimately research it.

“You said you retrieved the schematics.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Then hand them over.”   
  
“I don’t have them.”   
  
“Sombraaaa...,” Reaper clenches his hands into tight fists as his frustration escalates. “Is it so hard to stick to a plan?”   
  
“I did!” Sombra insists then quietly adds. “Mostly.”   
  
“Mm, this will be exquisite to hear,” Widowmaker hums in amusement as she pours herself a glass of wine and leans against the counter.   
  
“How do you not have them?” Reaper presses the issue. “Explain.”   
  
“One of their architects stole them from me after I made it out of Vishkar,” Sombra shrugs. She can’t help but sport a devious grin as her mind wanders back to her time with Satya.   
  
“After you were outside of Vishkar? That doesn’t make sense,” Reaper moves in closer and points a finger near the hacker’s face. “Stop dodging around the issue and tell me how you lost the schematics.”   
  
“If you insist,” Sombra chuckles as her grin widens. It wouldn’t be so entertaining if it wasn’t so easy to bait Reaper into a conversation he’d soon regret. “One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, Satya Vaswani was in my hotel room and exploring all I had to offer. Y’know, she may be good with her hard light creations, but you don’t fully know how good she is with her hands until she’s two fingers deep in—“   
  
“Stop! Just stop,” Reaper throws both hands up in protest.   
  
“You told me to be more clear about what happened, Gabe,” Sombra snickers and slaps him on the back a few times. “Anyways, after she completely ravished me she got the drive I uploaded the schematics to out of my clothes and left. Not much I could do to stop her when I was naked and jelly legged.”   
  
“You are unbelievable,” Reaper growls and shrugs Sombra’s hand away. “Get back there and get those schematics,” he adds with a sharp point at the hacker when he goes to leave. “And no fucking around this time.”   
  
“Literally or metaphorically?”   
  
“Both!” Reaper shouts, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Widowmaker downs the last of her wine and shakes her head, “Your emotions make you vulnerable, chérie.”   
  
“Yeah?” Sombra huffs and flicks her chin up. “You wanna talk about how things are goin’ with the,” she shifts to a mocking accent to mimic Widowmaker’s, “ _ foolish girl _ ?”   
  
“Ugh,” Widowmaker rolls her eyes and pours another glass of wine before making her leave.   
  
“Thought so,” Sombra chuckles.   
  
  
********   
  
  


Sombra sits with her legs crossed at her computer chair as several screens highlight key aspects of Vishkar. Since her last infiltration, the company had upped their security and changed a few things with protocol.    
  
“Pathetic,” the last of an energy drink is pounded back before it’s lightly crushed to join the rest in a small pile on the floor. Vishkar had changed so much in a hurry that their security couldn’t keep up with the changes. It ended up leaving more glaring holes to exploit than the first time. The only real challenge, if you could call it that, would be to learn the new guard patrols and shift changes.   
  
“What’s this?” Sombra chuckles softly as a woman catches her eye while flipping through security cameras. “Hola, chica.” She taps on the window and stretches it out to fill the screen.    
  
Satya sat at her desk and typed away. Even while focused on her work, she looked absolutely beautiful. Sombra may partake of a lot of illegal things, but how distractingly good Satya held herself should be the biggest crime. She was content just watching the architect work but her curiosity grows when the woman soon gets up from her desk and locks the door to her office.    
  
“What are you up to?” Sombra leans closer to the screen.    
  
Satya returns and sits down in her chair. Rather than being pushed up close to the desk she keeps just a bit away. Her right hand moves slowly up and down her breasts to massage them and Sombra can see the architect’s breathing change when her left dips between her thighs.    
  
“Dios mío,” Sombra swallows hard as waves of heat rush to her cheeks as well as her pants. Yet again Satya managed to surprise and captivate her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen as the architect leaned back further in her chair and let those dexterous fingers work their magic.    
  
Sombra bites down on the side of her lip in frustration before she relents to her own temptation and desire. A hand slips past the elastic of her shorts and her index finger slides against her folds. The hacker lets out a soft moan at the amount of wetness already present. Another finger quickly joins and she tries to time her pace and rhythm with that of Satya’s. She wanted so badly to be locked in that office with the architect but had to come to terms that this was the next best thing. Thoughts of Satya filled her mind with every stroke against her clit and thinking back to their time together. Her kisses, her warmth, the way her words tickled her ear. She wonders what filled Satya’s mind as the woman sat on the other side of the screen pleasing herself. Whether it was true or not, Sombra grins at the possibility that it was thoughts of her filling the architect’s fantasies.   
  
Satya increases her speed and Sombra follows suit. The hacker feels herself grow closer and closer to her edge. Her body starts to jerk and she has to use her free hand to brace herself on her desk. Lust swirls her mind and only the woman on the screen mattered. It’s hard to focus but she manages to see the architect twist in her chair and hit the pure point of ecstasy at the same time Sombra pushes herself to the breaking point. Wetness soaks her hand and the inside of her shorts as Sombra slumps down in her chair with ragged breaths. Satya recovers far faster and straightens out her clothes to return to her composed, regal state.   
  
“Damn, chica,” Sombra chuckles hoarsely but her heart jumps into her throat when Satya looks directly into the security camera. That same soft smile from their time together graces the architect’s face and she gives a wink. “Did she—?”   
  
So many questions flood Sombra and become jumbled in the haze of afterglow that she nearly misses Satya clicking a few things on her computer before she went to leave her office. She had to see what was on the architect’s computer. A few clicks, swipes, and keystrokes later she’s looking at a remote access desktop. A simple word document is open with the words,  _ I expect you to come in person next time. _   
  
“How the fuck?” Sombra whispers in disbelief. She flops back in her chair and a laughing fit soon takes holds. This woman and her surprises kept Sombra on her toes and more amused than she had been in ages. She clicks on the document and types out a reply,  _ So will you _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one will be lengthy and should answer any questions. It's planned out, it just has to be written.


	3. Phishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vishkar isn’t the only thing Sombra gets inside of.

“Easier than the first time,” Sombra spins the small storage drive between her fingers before stashing it in a pocket. Her escape route was clear. All she had to do was translocate back to the roof, stealth, do a little parkour, and Vishkar would never know she was even there until it was too late. There was just one problem: it meant not running into Satya. Reaper’s warning played in her mind but all she could do was snicker. He only warned her, he never made her promise not to.

The hacker’s hand moves in front of her face and as it passes by her invisibility cloak activates. After her first visit to Vishkar and having cased the building a second time, it wasn’t too much of a trouble to navigate to Satya’s office. The only thing that gave her pause was a person leaving the architect’s office while she was trying to slip in. They nearly bumped into one another, but now it was just her and Satya.

“¿Qué onda?” Sombra chuckles as she decloaks behind the architect.

“Lock the door,” Satya commands as she turns around, seemingly unsurprised by the hacker’s presence.

“Damn, you don’t surprise easily, do you, chica?” Sombra grins and does as she’s instructed. Getting caught being with Satya wouldn’t bother her, but given she wasn’t even suppose to be in Vishkar meant it’d make leaving quite the chore.

“You’re cocky and predictable,” Satya smiles and makes no effort to hide the fact her eyes are roaming up and down the hacker’s form.

“Yeah? I’ll give you the first, but I’m far from predictable,” Sombra’s smile turns more wolfish and her hands find the architect’s hips to push her up against the desk. Satya had all but completely occupied the hacker’s mind since their first time together. When she goes in to capture those luscious lips, a single finger meets to stop her.

“Wait,” Satya sighs. “I want to talk to you first.”

“Something wrong?” Sombra raises a brow.

“My arm,” Satya raises up her left, prosthetic limb. “What you did to it.. It was not temporary? I thought the effects would wear off and yet they have not.”

Sombra’s voice is sincere as fingertips leave a trail of purple pixels up the architect’s arm, “Do you want me to reverse it?”

“No,” Satya shivers from the tingling sensation and brings her left hand up to cup the side of the hacker’s face. “I am merely curious as to why.”

“It seemed like something you wanted for longer than just a night with me,” Sombra nuzzles into the palm of Satya’s hand with a chuckle. “Plus, I wanted you to remember me. Didn’t plan on you and I becoming a thing like this.”

“Are we now?” Satya meets Sombra’s laugh with one of her own and sits back on the top of her desk to free up her legs to wrap around the hacker’s waist and pull her in close.

“Between our first time and that little show with the security cam I’m curious to see what else you’re capable of,” the hacker leans in and bites down on Satya’s neck causing the architect to immediately respond with a moan. Sombra pauses and pulls back just enough to look up and catch Satya’s eyes. “How’d you know anyways? Nothing triggered a breach when I was surveying.”

“You’re cocky,” Satya repeats herself and runs a hand through Sombra’s hair. “When you took control of the camera it flickered with purple pixels for one-fourth of a second. You’re the only one I’ve seen leave that mark.”

“Oh,” Sombra purses her lips in a pout and looks away. “Shit.”

Satya giggles and cups the hacker’s face to pull her in for a kiss, “Would you have preferred I not take advantage of it?”

“Hmm, fair,” Sombra grins and slowly undresses the architect, dropping each article to the floor, while pushing her down onto the desk. She pauses only for a moment to admire the same style of lacy bra and panties from their first night. When she goes to finally remove them, Satya’s hand cups the side of her cheek.

“Fold them.”

“What?” Sombra blinks as she’s pulled a bit out of the mood. “Fold what?”

“Do what you will with your own, but you will not just drop my things to the floor. Pick them up and fold them before we continue.”

“You can’t—what?” Sombra bursts out laughing. “I’m gonna fuck you on your desk and you’re more concerned about your clothes being on the floor?”

Satya’s mood is anything but joking. She crosses her arms against her chest and raises an eyebrow at the hacker to further articulate her point.

“You’re serious?” Sombra meets her gaze with a raised eyebrow of her own. With a small sigh and a few grumbled curses in Spanish she obliges by folding the clothes neatly and setting them on top of a cabinet. “Better?”

“Thank you,” Satya smiles and moves her arms from against her chest to an outstretched invitation that Sombra is quick to take. Being able to fondle her breasts without the hinderance of fabric, to smell the light hints of perfume clinging to her skin, it was making her burn up and crave more.

“I want you,” Sombra growls between the feverish kisses and bites being peppered from Satya’s neck down to her breasts.

“What’s stopping you?” Satya teases. Her breathing already growing more ragged and needy hands paw at the hacker’s shoulders.

Sombra grins and lowers herself between the architect’s legs. Soft kisses tease Satya’s inner thighs, causing the architect to twitch and arch her hips forward. It was wonderful to see the woman cave under every touch the hacker gave and it only pushed her onward to see how much more Satya would give in.

Satya’s hips buck and she gives a sharp gasp the second the hacker’s tongue penetrates. Long laps up through her folds that pause only to suck on her clit before going back through the same motion. The architect’s hips move in time with the slow rhythm Sombra sets and increases as the hacker’s mouth intensifies its work. Sombra can’t help but moan into Satya when the architect’s thigh squeeze and tighten around her face.

“Sombra,” Satya moans the hacker’s name as hands get tangled up in the woman’s hair. “I.. Please.. I’m close.”

Satya’s taste and scent all but consumed Sombra. When the woman asked for that final push towards release, there was no way the hacker could deny it. Two fingers join to pump in and out of the architect to leave Sombra’s mouth to give her clitoris a full, undivided attention. The bucking of the architect’s hips increases and grows more erratic until she tumbles over her edge with a shout of the hacker’s name once more. Sombra’s face is drenched in the hot juices and moans deep as she lets Satya ride out her orgasm.

The hacker pulls Satya into her arms to cuddle her close while the afterglow glistens on her cheeks. Sombra shares one more kiss before slowly pulling away.

“Guess you won’t be stealing the schematics back from me this time,” Sombra chuckles smugly. It’s when a hand touches her face that her expression changes. Satya didn’t look angry, she looked.. hurt? Guilt was not an emotion the hacker felt often but damn if it didn’t pull at her heart right now. “Talon won’t let me off easy if I fail to bring anything back a second time.”

“I know,” Satya drops her hand and looks away. “But it also means I will not see you again.”

“Mm, y’know, I think Vishkar changed protocol and I was only able to get a few of the schematics requested,” Sombra grins, taking Satya’s left hand in hers to bring it up to her face to kiss the knuckles.

Finally, Satya’s mood softens into a smile, “I suppose if you did not retrieve everything then you will have to make another foray.”

“Such a shame, really,” Sombra pulls the architect in for a proper kiss. “I will probably have to break into personal apartments of key staff.”

“I look forward to it,” Satya giggles.

“Me too,” Sombra adds, grinning through another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame the Halloween event for the huge lag between chapters and thank my girlfriend for kicking my ass in gear to finish this. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos! Thinking about going into a longer form Symbra fic if there interest. :)


End file.
